The Modernization of Orbis and the Rest of Nara 1781 U.O-1914 U.O
After Orbis was united many of the new leaders of Orbis realized that their constant fighting has caused them to fall behind the other nations by nearly a Hundred Years. While they still used Muskets, 12 Pounder Cannons and Swords and Armor. The Rest of the Known World's nations such as Cha,Histania,Franika,Bretlen,Irisha,Queenston,Grekland, and The Republic of Nova had their own versions of the most modern weaponry mankind can create. As they looked the world had forgotten them. During the years of 1600 A.T.F the entire world had its eyes on Orbis with news papers,traders and more coming to its ports. Now no one even mentioned the damned place. Its as if Orbis, Like Chinika, had indirectly locked itself away from the Rest of the world by its constant infighting. Many of the new nations had new techniques in Medicine,Repeating Pistols,Guns with Riflings and some even were experimenting in New Explosive shots for Artillery. It was quite clear the world was changing. Much of this had to do with what were called the Three Golden Minds. These men were prime inventors of their days. Including Mr Puck,Mr Henry Winston, and Qui Zhang Hai. All of these men invented many things that helped the world progress while Orbis,Ruzia,and Chinika watched from the darkness of infighting and self ignorance. Qui Zhang Hai: Advanced Sails Boat Propelled Steam Engine Chapido *Torpido* Advanced Preservatives Binoculars Mr Puck: Electricity Dampened Light Bulb Crude Antibiotics Printing Press Locomotive Engine The Henry Bord Car Mr Henry Winston: Revolving Pistols Chamber Loading Rifles Riflings Explosive Shells Artillery Binoculars Many of these Inventions made Orbis look only a foot step away from being Chinika. Which at the time was seen as the laughing stock of Nara for their "Brute Savagery and lack of Knowledge". Orbis had just discovered Riflings and was still using Muskets as their main line of guns. Still much time had passed and a new Age started on 1781 called the Modernization of Nara. Orbis stepped into the spotlight and now being united and no longer war stricken. They began to expand on trading trying to learn the secrets of the world. It would only take until 1785 U.O that Orbis would become a powerhouse of the world using its massive population to fund a huge army and its rich cash crops from Central Orbis. Along with that Acrabia fashioned a large amount of Spices and Ivory something many of the nations of Danika and Cha Favoured. With Orbis becoming the new leader in modernization and the exchange of ideas it would not be long before all of the nations in the world would modernize. Except one.....The land of Chinika.... However Orbis was once the Police in the World. Before the wars that took millions of innocent lives. Orbis was under the Slim but stern rule of the Patriarch. And any nation who expanded was crushed by Orbis. However when the Slavs Also known to the Central People of Orbis the Vics defied the patriarchs will with a single battle. Orbis was Thrusted into a series of wars that would go on for 160 years. Nations like Histania Expanded into the Southernmost part of Northern Nova and created colonies. Eventually when the third legion was Destroyed the Bretlanders would make colonies in Rahistan,Queenston and Northern Nova. And Finally the nation of Franika would expand to have colonies in The Scatter Isles and some in Chinika. Hell even Cha Expanded and subjugated the Mycans in Grekland for a while. All of the world would change and eventually Modernize.